


Rest - 31 Days of Apex - Day 14

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Wraith and the crew don't have anytime for rest
Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 5





	Rest - 31 Days of Apex - Day 14

“Who wants Porkchops?” I heard as Mirage quip as he started to wind up his finishing move. Nothing but extravagant. I sighed as I rummaged through someone else’s death-box, it was mere moments later when I heard a “cha-ching” noise of Pathfinder’s display changing the noise being extremely similar to the winning noise of a slot machine that Mirage and Bangalore are always playing on in Mirage’s bar back on Solace, the noise was then followed by metallic twang of Pathfinder clapping in applause at what I can assume was Mirage’s finisher. With a heavy sigh I swung the R-301 over my shoulder, and pulled my Prowler back up from my waist. I turned to face the duo. 

_“You can rest here, it’s safe.”_ I let out a breath and composed myself.

With the thanks to Pathfinder’s crafty ziplining ability, we had swung into the top of Cage and Mirage and his numerous decoys had easily been able to dispatch the trio that were using the ‘penthouse’ of cage as a sniper’s perch. 

Pathfinder was aimlessly inspecting his Spitfire, but we were both watching and waiting for Mirage to finish looting up. With a scuff of my foot against the metal girders that comprised of the construction of Cage, I pulled my small PDA out of my pocket and examined the location of the ring. From a cursory glance it was clear that we weren’t in the ring – it looked to be closing around Market and Skull Salvage. Pressing down on the switch, I clicked it off and stuffed the device as quickly as I had taken it out. “You done yet Mirage? We’ve got a long walk.” I huffed out, my tone was extremely haggard and we hadn’t even started running. 

“Er. Yea.” He was still rummaging whilst saying this. “One sec. Just one second more okay?”

I look over to Pathfinder and shrug my shoulders ever so slightly. He responds with a slightly chiding tone “Come on, friend.” 

It took a while, but Mirage spun around and faced us. “Ta-da” He did a little twirl. “How’s it look?” We both gave him a confusing look, well, Path tilted his head at him. “The evo-shield y’know? Do I not look good in red?” Mirage must’ve woken up on the wrong side of bed this morning and forgotten that in the arena, shields give no cosmetic changes. “Why are you both looking at me like that?” Accusing both of us, it only took him maybe 10 seconds for the lightbulb in that small head of his to click on. “Oh. Yeah. You can’t see it can you?”

“Nope.” I said.

“Nada.” Said Pathfinder.

“Darn it.” He said as he kicked his foot against the metal. Now it was his turn to check his PDA. “Uhh guys. I don’t want to y’know. Alarm you or anything – but we’ve got a long walk – and I mean long like Pathfinder’s Ziplin-“ His words echoed mine from earlier, but I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

“Or one of your endless conversations over a drink at your bar.” 

“Hey, hey, hey – wait up my conversations aren’t endless – you’re just all great listeners, that’s all.” My ears filled with the harmonic, distorted buzzing of the ring closing in on us, it was almost drowning out Mirage’s voice. Almost subconsciously, I holstered my gun back onto my waist.

I didn’t realise it, but Pathfinder was already leaving through the Southern door of Cage, and before I knew it I heard his synthesized voice call out. “Zipline here!” I rushed towards the open door and tugged on Mirage’s arm.

“Ok. Ok. Coming.” I let go of him as I ran out the door to the zipline. It was aimed at the cliff on the far side of Destroyed Bridges. Pathfinder was already at least one third of the way across the gap. I inhaled a heavy and deep breath as I grabbed hold of the cord that comprised of the zipline, and I jumped forward. 

“I miss the Leviathans. Bloodhound told me their names once.” Mirage shouted, followed by a “Woohoo!” as he glided on the zipline. 

_“You’re not safe here.”_ Spoke the voices from inside. With a hysteric shake of my head I tried to dismiss them. Most of the time, the voices from the void were never really that helpful, telling me things I was already aware of. For example: here where all three of us were dangling dangerous and really, really easy targets. Or when we get fired upon by another squad, and they say: “there’s a shooter nearby”.

I watched as Pathfinder effortless let go of the zipline at the end, falling toward terra firma. “Wait we’ve gotta jump off?” Came Mirage’s panicked voice. 

A smile pricked at my lips, sometimes, usually once in a blue moon, I was unable to find this man annoying. I was gaining speed on the zipline, and soon enough it was my time to disembark the zipline and fall without grace. I tried my hardest to try and land into a slide so that I could keep running after Pathfinder who was making an deliberate beeline to the location of the next ring. Could you blame him? But my fall wasn’t as lucky as Path, I landed on my bum, a small slide. Behind me was the thud of Mirage landing. “Smooth.” He said as he wiped himself down. 

A slight turn of my head confirmed that, yes, the ring was still closing on us and we had to catch up to Pathfinder who had gone far ahead of us. God forbid if he gets caught in a gunfight as he leaves the caves. I got lost in my thoughts slightly, and Mirage had already started jogging on ahead. “Come on, catch up. If I beat you, you’re making Porkchops.” He quipped. 

I nodded and tried to reach him. “Why me?” 

“Because why not?” This man was the epitome of a jester.

Our banter was interrupted by the harsh ricochet of a bolt-action sniper ringing through my ears. “There’s a shooter nearby.” I warned Mirage. “Sniper with Path. Kraber.” That was my assumption at least. He nodded and sent forward a decoy once we had caught up to Pathfinder how was cowering behind a stack of rocks.

“Friends, we’ve got enemies here.”

“We know.” Mirage said as he watched his decoy walk forward, a moment later, the crack of the Kraber shooting once more. “You got bamboozled, God I love that.” Mirage muttered under his breath. “Can you portal us Wraith?” I nodded as I summoned a portal. I took a deepbreath and ran up towards the small rock plateau which had an unused respawn beacon. I heard the bullets ring past my head. And I felt one tag its way through the tied bun in my hair.

“Portal ready.” I said with a sigh and shudder as I felt the energy of the void leave me once more. And seconds later, Mirage and Pathfinder came through the portal. We were crouching down – admittedly we were certainly in less cover, and if they wanted to push up to us, we were extremely exposed. But the contra to that was that we were now sitting safely in the ring. I readied my Prowler and flicked the switch into the ‘Auto’ fire mode. “They’re close.” I warned Mirage and Path.

Suddenly, through the air rushed an arc star. Landing right next to us. They were going to try and push us out of cover so we can be picked off by the sniper with the Kraber. I repositioned myself by diving into the void and running around the circumference of the rock – I was more exposed but I hoped they would focus on Pathfinder and Mirage. Right as I came out of the void, I heard the arc star explode. 

“My light is dimming. Friend.” Came the call from Pathfinder. He’s down. For a split second, it was like I could feel my heart in my mouth. I needed to do everything in my power to try and make sure that panic didn’t set in.

“You’ve been in situations way worse than this – you’re not totally out your depth…yet.” With a sigh I tried to recompose myself. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

“Little help over here Wraith. Please…Pretty Please?” Mirage was still good. But was applying a phoenix kit to heal up. “I’ll get his banner, you respawn him.” Once Mirage had consumed the phoenix kit, he crawled to the death-box, he kept his word. 

Then suddenly a frenzied hail of gunfire started again – and it took me a moment or two to realise that it wasn’t directed at us. Instead, another squad was attacking the squad that knocked Path. “Now’s my chance.” I spoke under my breath as I ran to the respawn beacon. With a slide, I moved up and crouched, bringing our robot buddy back to the arena. Once the respawn had triggered, I slide out the way. And lean with my back against the rock. Pathfinder joins us summarily, foraging through his own box. I give Mirage a cheeky smile, I cock my gun. “No rest eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I was able to catch the fast paced (restless nature) that an Apex game has! Wraith, Mirage and Wattson are the characters I'm most happiest with writing for sure. Thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
